Summer catch
by SonicH2O
Summary: An au clana fic based off of the movie with Jessica Biel and Freddy Prince Junior. chapter 12 is upafter an extended hiatus this chap has mahor importance, read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is just a prolougish part, and no I do not own Smallville or any of its characters,

or Summer Catch.

The idea came from the movie Summer Catch, starring Jessica Biel (7th Heaven) and

Freddy Prince junior.

Basic summary:

The meteor shower never happened, and Clark is human! But because it never happened,

the Lang family never experienced the horrible tragedy that happened that day. Instead,

Lucas Fordman and Lewis Lang created a special computer program and sold it to Luthor

Corp. Now known as Lex Corp. Since Lionel died of liver failure about 2 months after

sending his son to Smallville .Lex didn't hit Clark with his car when he went off the

bridge, but Clark did save him. All the meteor freaks and villains, are just normal people

without powers or issues.( No one ever puts them into stories so I thought id give it a try)

Prologue...

The stranger stood in the corner, as he listened in on the conversation between the couple and the nurse.

" We don't know who his parents are, he just showed up one day," the nurse explained.

" Jonathan we can't just let him stay here,' she argued, referring to the infant in her arms.

" Martha," The man Jonathan started.

"Jonathan ," she responded.

" when can we take him," the man caved

" Nows fine,'The nurse said, as they started filling out paper work.

When they left carring the child they had named Clark, the stranger watched them leave.

" Bye son," he said before heading off towards the bus station, to leave and pray that his son was treated well.

Yeah, so any way, that really doesn't go with the rest of the story, just thought the adoption needed a explanation, in this AU fic. Also some possible for shadowing maybe .This is a clana fic, since we can't even get a scene with them in the same room this season!I know its bad, and short, both those things WILL be fixed, fo rthe next chap, and hopefully the entire story.


	2. Kent family services, and bumper tractor

PhoenixTearz55- thank you so much for your review, it was an honor to receive a review from you , because I have been reading your story -Moments Frozen in time- and love your work so thanks! Hope this story measures up to your expectations.

NOW on with the show

One last note- go with the first few chaps, this is an Au so I need a little bit to get you into this realities world

Clark got in his pick up truck and pulled out of the drive way. With his dads leg broken, it was

his job to work the KENT FAMILY SERVICESbusiness, which meant mowing lawns and

doing odd jobs in his free time. Yuck! He would much rather practice for the game that was on

Sunday. A scout was coming to watch him pitch! Him Clark Kent! It wasn't official though just

a rumor, still it was pretty cool. He just hoped that Earl could handle most of the farm work ,

without him. It took 3 to run the farm- plus his mom who used her excellent cooking skills to get

extra money- and it had just been cut down to one full time middle aged farm hand , and a

teenager. Talk about stress, he thought.

" lets see," he muttered fumbling for the schedule( or List)of customers. His family was basically

the fix-it family of Smallville. They mainly did yard work , but they did plumbing, electrical,

carpentry, and just about any other odd job that came up. He finally found the list. It read:

10:40am- Greer's- problem with electrical

11:40am-Small's-computer trouble

12:40-Arkin's-fix leek in roof

2:00-Lang's-usual Deluxe lawn service

The first 2 jobs would be easy since he was an electrical genius, and he had already looked at the

Arkin's roof, at most it would take half an hour to fix, witch left enough time for lunch. Before he

had to head over to the Lang's house. Or rather huge ranch style mansion. They owned the

property about 2 miles down the road from his families farm. The deluxe service, featured:

lawn mowing, hedge trimming, weed wacking, and pool cleaning. But of the side of the Lang's

yard, It could take him at least 2 hours just to mow the lawn! Oh well, at least it paid well, that's

all that really mattered, and with that thought he made his way towards the Greer's house.

" Okay try it now," Clark yelled from the basement. A moment later Tina popped her head throught the door way.

" Thanks Clark it worked," she said handing him 2 twenty dollar bills. " See you at school tomorrow," she added as she waved him out the door.

After fixing both the Arkin's roof, and the Smalls computer( collecting 120 between the 2 jobs)

he made his way back over towards the Lnag residence.

Clark was getting tired, the sun was beating down on his bareback ,he had been mowing for over

an hour, and still no where close to being done.

Just then he heard a splash! He looked up to see Jason Teague jumping into the Langs huge

swimming pool. He had seen Jason before, because Lex had pointed him( J) out to him(C).Jason

was a young (23) high level executive from Lex Corp. Which Lex had inherited after his fathers

liver had failed, around the beginning of freshmen year.

As he looked up, his eyes saw someone else, Lana Lang, she was the best looking girl in

Smallville High, and a sophomore, like him. He had had a crush on her for as long as he could

remember, but she had never noticed him given their social difference. It wasn't that she was a

snob, she was just soooo high up , that lower level people like himself, trembled at the idea of

approaching her. He was a jock true, but still, he kept to himself more, and only really joined the

crowd when he was pitching. She had come out of the pool house, wearing a very attractive

bikini, and gracefully got into the pool next to Jason. He was sure he was in love with her, her

angelic face, her smile, her personality, every thing. He was so busy day dreaming, he didn't

notice the hideous, fat lawn gnome and he ran right into it. The collision, nearly sent Clark over

the top of the riding mower. It was enough though to cause Lana and Jason to break apart from

their make out session, and come over to look at the clumsy mower boy. Clark could fell his

cheeks reddening from embarrassment.

" Are you okay,"Lana asked concerned.

" Yeah, I'm fine,"he answered shaking his head.

' Good, then you can start thinking of how you are gonna replace that gnome," Jason started, in a

very snobbish voice.

" Jason, it was just a mistake, he doesn't have to-" she started, defending Clark..

" All the same, the idiot, ran into a lawn gnome, and he has to replace it," Jason argued, cutting

her off.

Clark finally cut in, " I'm sorry, but your name isn't Lewis Lang, so shut it," he growled. Turning

to Lana, he much more calmly said, "I'm truly sorry about the gnome, I'll pay for a replacement( it

had been beheaded by the lawn mower) and today's service is free,"

Ill get you for that, Jason thought.

Lana crinkled her nose in amusement, and shook her head, " No, you don't need to, I hated that

ugly thing any way, none of that"s necessary ,"

Clark let out a breathe ,his dad would have killed him if he had found out they lost that much

money like that. "Thank you,' he managed.

" No problem," Lana said, walking away, her arm around Jason's waist .

" Wow," he whispered as he watched her retreating form.

Okay, all you people are like glaring, thinkin YOU Said this was clana! gerrrrrrrr okay, I am a

totall clana shipper, but I need angst/drama, so I have to get rid of him any way . So clana will

come, I have hand written the 1st 7 chaps. BUT that is not even a 5th of the story probably, AND

all the chaps. Are at least this long, so, assuming I get reviews, I will probably Post a few, write a

few and repeat till Im done, as quick as possible!Had to post quick sorry bout spelling couldint check


	3. take me out to the ball game

SO sorry for not updating, yeah, I DO have an excuse,

but you've herd

um all before so I won't bore you. Any how, In this

story Lex is the big brother type person that

he was to Clark in season 1 (major turn towards the dark

side this year!)

Lana watched as Clark packed away his equipment a few

hours later. Wow, he's good

looking Lana thought to herself. She checked him out,

watching his rippling muscle as he lifted

equipment into the back of his truck. She had to admit

though, he did have great abs. Jason

doesn't even have a six pack, she reminded herself. She

then mentally yeld at herself for comparing him to Jason.

BUT .. Just for kicks, maybe she should go

check hi- er the baseball team out on Sunday with Emily

(No she did not die, and then become

evil clone girl) to help her cheer on Seth ( her boyfriend).

Yeah, I think I will she decided.

THE GAME

It was Sunday, Clark had come in as relief in the 5th ,

and had pitched a 4 hitter. The Crows were

up by 1 in the top of the 9th, and the score was 3 to 2.

"Keep it up Clark," Lauren yelled from the side lines.

Lauren was Lana's 13 year old sister, and

team bat girl/mascot. She lived and breathed baseball. It

was thanks to her that Lana had been

able to even follow the game. She wasn't big on sports,

she was more into fashion and designing.

She had actually just gotten back from Metropolis's

Fashion Designing For Superstars

Academy. She took classes there on the weekends, she

had every weekend since she was 9.

She looked at Emily, " Wait, if we get this out, we win

right?" Lana asked.Emily only nodded as

she continued to scream and cheer the team on.

THE MOUND

Clark took a deep breathe. The scout had never showed.

As usual, more rumors, but he still

needed to get this out, so that they could go to state . He

glanced up at the batter that he had to

face. typical he thought bitterly. He NEVER got to

face the pitcher or a pinch hitter when the

game was on the line, no, he always ended up facing the

heart of the order! Walking towards the

plate was Virgil Swan(hehe), the biggest, and best hitter

on the

Granville jays team! He was also on a

hot streak : 13 for 17 in his last 17 at bats .Clark took a

deep breathe, received the sign from Ian(

the catcher) and started his wind up.

"Ball,"the ump yelled. Clark gritted his teeth in

frustration. After that he threw 2 more balls.

The bases are loaded, so if I walk this guy it ties the

game, and that means ,I'll have to face the

clean up hitter, he thought. He took a deep breathe and

looked around. His eyes made contact ,

with someone in the crowd, that he hadn't noticed

before.

THE STANDS

Lana had been unable to watch as Clark had thrown the 3

balls. She may not have been a sports

buff, but this was a huge game for the crows, and stuff

like this was the talk of the town for

months. Then Clark had looked her way. They made eye

contact, and it was as if something had

passed between them. Some message, a form of

communication, almost a link she couldn't

understand. She couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed

him before. His eyes were deep greenish

blue pools, and their gaze seemed to hold her in them,

she couldn't move, God, he's

beautiful,she thought, immediately scolding herself for

that thought, since she had a great

boyfriend who she loved (she thought) But, she still

couldn't look away. Clark though was

snapped out of it by Seth yelling to him from first base.

He spun around, and got back on the

mound, ready to pitch.

" Strike," the ump yelled, cheers echoed from the crowd.

Clark threw the ball again, and got

another strike.3-2 count, the fate of the season was riding

on the next pitch.

THE MOUND

Clark took a huge breathe and closed his eyes. He

visualized Lana's face. He always did this when

he was nervous, the idea of impressing her, always

seemed to help him. It usually worked, but

today she was actually here! This changes things, a little

he thought. He sighed, and glanced

over to get the sign. He had just thrown 5 fastballs, so

Ian gave him the sign for the screwball. He

stepped onto the mound and released the pitch.

THE STANDS

Lana watched the pitch leave Clark's fingers. This one

was much slower then the last ones had

been, and it slowly danced towards home plate, Virgil

took a big swing and WHIFF!

" Strike 3 Batter Out,"The ump declared. The crowd

erupted in joy, cheering and clapping, and

screaming, Lana included. The team on the field

exploded too, cheering, running around, and

patting Clark on the back , whom to Lana looked the

happiest. He was standing there, a huge goofy

grin on his face. The cheering and celebrating went on

for hours, in Smallville, this was huge.

Eventually it died down though, enough for the players to

get off the field, to go change, in the

locker room.

OUTSIDE THE LOCKER ROOM

Seth, was one of the first ones out.

" Hey , Baby," he said, kissing Emily on the cheek . She

hugged him tightly, " I'm so proud of you

guys, you were awesome!"She stated beaming.

" Thanks, but it really is Clark who deserves all the

credit. I mean a 2 run homer in the 7th , and a 4

hitter! If the pros don't swipe him during senior year..."

he just shook his head in disbelief.

" Um, speaking of Clark," Lana started nonchalantly, but t

he couple was already walking away.

" You coming Lana," Emily asked glancing back.

" ..Yeah," Lana mumbled, quickly hiding her frustration

behind a cheery facade. She had wanted

desperately to talk with Clark. Something had happened

when he had looked at her, and she felt the

only way to understand it was by talking to him. So, she

slowly started to trudge after Seth and

Emily.

Okay, next chap will be up soon, and even if you thought this chap was just to buy me time, it was

actually very significant, and yes the fact that Clark is human will play a part in this story( besides

the fact that he can play sports). One last note- I prefer to tell stuff more from Lana's POV( though

it will be 3rd person) ( Does that even make sense? If not say so in the review) mainly because the

show is in Clark's POV, and he still is the same Lana lover, only - the powers, so it is more

interesting to me to tell it more from Lana's view. Plus, I love making HER work for a change to

get Clark instead of the other way around.


	4. failed attempt

Okay, I'm currently balancing more then 1 fic, so updates will come as quick as possible, And I

do plan on finishing it- I hate it when writers leave you mid-story-just don't expect updates every

other day or anything. Also, clana interaction starts next chap, so just a little longer you clana

lovers!

" alright man, I knew you could do it!" Pete Ross, second baseman, and Clark's best friend said.

" Thanks Pete," Clark said grinning, as they walked out of the locker room, still talking.

" Well I gotta go, I have to go meet Jodie( Yes CRAVING GIRL- Hey, I like her) for our date," Pete said excusing himself," see ya"

" Yeah bye"

Clark turned around, and nearly knocked over Chloe Sullivan, the editor of the school newspaper the TORCH, and one of his other best friends.

" Whow-, Clark easy," Chloe joked.

" Sorry," he said blushing.

" It's fine, I just need a quote from the local town hero," she teased him, knowing he hated being called that( even though it was true).

" It was a team effort, and everyone else deserves just as much, probably more credit then I do""Clark explained modestly " you can use that as your quote 'cause thats all I have to say,"

"Geez, slow down, that's way to long," Chloe muttered sarcastically. Clark just shrugged innocently.

Grinning Chloe said," Thanks, but I think Whitney nay have something better for me to put in,"

Whitney was the 3rd baseman, and acted like he carried the team. When in reality, it was Clark who carried it, between his homer un hitting, and ace pitching. Clark had humbly declined the role of team captain, saying he hated tittles. So Whitney had jumped in and taken it,he pranced around the school like a king.( More like the one from THE EMPERORS NEW CLOTHS) . The truth though was, he stunk, And he was a whinny , jerk and spoiled brat. The only reason that no one dared trash him was because he was Lucas Fordman's son. Lucas Fordman had become partners with Lewis Lang, and made millions selling their computer program to Lex. Corp.

" you wouldn't, and we both know it,"Clark said grinning. He hated Whitney, and the felling was mutual. They were rivals, though it wasn't much of a competition.

" yeah, I know," Chloe grumbled, then she brightened up again. " Guess I just have to track down Adam Knight to get an interview."She said running off.

Clark shook his head, his goofy Kent grin on his face. Chloe had a huge crush on Adam, She - like him with Lana-was just to shy to say anything.

Clark walked off towards the parking lot, he had to get ready for the party at lex's mansion. Getting in his truck he drove home.

When Clark got home, his parents congrtulated him, and after he managed to escape that , he made his way into his room. He picked up the guitar that sat in the corner, and started to play. Earl had tought him how to play when he was 8, and since then Clark had started to write his own songs. None of them had any lyrics -yet. He planned n writing some, he just didn't have anything to say right now.He played for about half an hour, before getting ready for Lex's party. Lex. Corp.had just aquired a small research lab located outside of metropolis, Cadmus Labs. Loads of rich people were even attending, he didn't even know why he had agreed to go. Lex was also one of his best friends, at the start of Freshman year, Lex had nearly run him over in his Porsche, beginning a bazaar, but great friendship. Lex had begged him to come, saying that if he was there, that maybe all of his laughs wouldn't be so forced. Lex had compared laughing at these things to being as fun and enjoyable as throwing up. So being the good friend Clark was, he had agreed to go. Clark sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror" this I so not gonna cut it ," he muttered referring to his suit. It was formal, but not nearly good enough for a party like the one he was attending. Sighing he exited the house, and made his way towards Lex's mansion.

Lana looked at herself in the mirror.

" another boring party, in a dress I'm .. Never gonna where again in my life," she grumbled

" 'least you get to go," Lauren said from the bed.

" Geez, you scared me!" Lana said wheeling around.

"You didn't hear me come in! " Lauren asked playfully. The sisters had discovered a secret passageway , that linked the 2 bedrooms together, some years back. They used it to talk to each other late at night, or when they were too lazy to use the door.

" No ," Lana answered simply.

" well, just wanted to wish you luck , at another " social outing", but at least you'll know someone besides family and Jason this time" Lauren said.

" Really, who," Lana asked, only half paying attention as she put her ear rings in.

" Clark Kent," Lauren stated.

Lana nearly stabbed her ear with her earing when she heard that.

" Why would clark be there? " she asked dumbfounded.

" Luthor and he are like brothers, Lana" Her sister stated, like it was common knowledge, which it was.

" Oh, " Lana said blushing.

" yeah.. Whatever, bye," Lauren said leaving through the passage way( so I DO get to talk to him) Lana thought, then she realized: ( Darn, Jason never lets me leave his arm at these events) not that she had ever had a reason to She loved Jason ( she thought), but sometimes, he could be just as rude as her dad.

She loved her dad too, it was just that, ever since Mr. Fordman, and he had marketed their product, he had become a somewhat of a " Mr. Scrooge" type figure. He was never the same good natured guy he had once been.

Lana finished applying her makeup, grabbed her purse, and headed down stairs. Jason was waiting for her, " Your parents left, so, we're taking my car," he explained. Flashing his once great smile, that tonight just looked flat out stupid, she took his arm, making her way towards his Ferrari. After they got in, Jason sped off towards the party at Lex's Mansion too.

So yeah, please review, and if you like clana check out my bio page( just a thought) hope you liked it, I'll update soon! R&R


	5. more then just a hostile take over

Yeah, clana has finally arrived! Bare with me, because this fic has barely started. ALSO PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEW if you think I should start a c2 community. I was thinking about it, but I'll need a staff, and I won't if you all feel I shouldn't. I will listen to the public on this.

* * *

Clark walked into Lex's study. The party was in the main Ballroom, but he needed to talk to lex before it started.

" Hey Lex, mind if.. I borrow... a ..tux..?" Clark paused, as Lex broke away from kissing a mystery woman.

" Um Clark, Id like you to meet Victoria Hardwick," Lex sputtered out.

" Nice to meet you ," she said pleasantly.

" you too," Clark responded, shaking her out stretched hand.

" ill let you 2 be," Victoria stated, excusing herself.

" back to your question," lex said trying to change the subject. Clark noticed it, but decided to play along any way.

"Yeah, my suit really doesn't cut it, and I know you have like 200 spares, so could I borrow one?' he asked hopefully.

" Lex smirked," It's actually closer to 560 suits, but sure. Actually I already knew this would happen, it's on the pool table."

" Thanks Lex ," Clark said gratefully

" No problem, only the best if you wanna impress Ms. Lang, right?" Lex joked

"She's gonna be here?" Clark asked, suddenly much more nervous. Lex was like his brother, so of corse he had known Clark liked Lana. Though he did not know that that was the real reason Lex had invited him to the party, so that they could maybe run into each other.

" Clark, her father is one of my Business partners," Lex laughed.

Clark blushed and left to go change into the Armani suit Lex had provided.

* * *

Lana sighed. She REALLy hated these parties, fake smiles, people trying to get dirt on her father from her, and even more fake smiles. TO be honest, the only person who usually could make her smile was Jason, but ever since She had seen Clark, he seemed like an idiot. She had to know why. Jason excused himself from her to go talk to one of his business friends, and Lana started to look for Clark. Mentally she decided to make sure to only hold parties in smaller rooms. After nearly 15 minutes of searching, she spotted the tall dark figure that had been in her thoughts all week, near one of the stereo amps, with Lex. BUT they weren't alone. Right next to them were Jason, and... her father!( Not good, oh boy not good!) She thought to herself, as she hurried through the crowd to reach them.

" So ,ah, Lex, what's our gardner doing at this party?" Lewis. Lang asked., Lana cringed( almost there) she thought. That was his very much mocking voice. Though, like everyone else in Smallville he knew the true reason why Clark was here. He had saved Lex's life after all.

" He's my friend,and as you know, he saved my life" Lex answered cooly, normally that would stop any one dead, but not the Lewis Lang.

(Oh this is perfect revenge time) Jason thought to himself, " What, did he preform CPR on a bush for you," he joked. That was Jason for you, no sense of humour, but it sure never stopped him from trying.

Lex, for once in his life was at a loss for words, no one had ever disobeyed disobeyed him like that before. He was speechless. Lewis, and Jason, and the others that had gathered around just continued laughing.

"I'm gonna go get some air," Clark muttered, as he brushed past the group, just as Lana managed to get there.

" Oh, hey, babe," Jason greeted her, " want something to drink?' He asked innocently.

Lana only glared at him before rushing past them, and after Clark. ( He so didn't deserve that) she thought.

* * *

Clark stumbled outside. He should have known something like this would happen. He didn't belong in this world of suits, jerks, and wealth. He walked over to the lake, and picked up a rock. HE skipped it, and it bounced 10times before sinking.

"Wish I could do that," a voice from behind him said.

Clark jumped ,and spun around, only to come nose to nose with...

* * *

Lana hadn't meant to scare him. She certianly handn't meant to come nose to nose, well to chest in there case- he was really Tall-with him. (It is a +) she thought. Then she mentally scolded herslf.( YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!) She sceamed to herself. She was REALLY mad at him, but still...

" sorry, didn't mean to scare you, " she muttered.

" It's fine, just didn't expect anyone else to be out here." he laughed nervously.

" Yeah, well, I just wanted to apologize to you for what My dad and Jason said in there," she explained. Clark flinched at the memory.( Nice Lana, bring up the horrible embarrassing moment!)she chided herself. Clark made a quick recovery though.

" Yeah, I guess your Dad was mad about that lawn Gnome after all, huh?" he joked.

Lana laughed, and a real smile spread across her face.

" Yeah, I've been meaning to thank you for deforming that thing. I swear it was watching me!" Lana giggled.

Clark smiled and added " Yeah, it's eyes were pretty scary,"

" Oh, the big ace pitcher can't face a lawn Gnome," she taunted playfully.

A big goofy grin spread across his face. She had only seen it once before, but this time it seemed different to her. It was more special now that she was starting to talk to him. It made her heart flipflop in her chest. " Yeah I guess so," he said, unaware of what was going through her mind.

" By the way you did great at the game today," she whispered softly.

Clark turned his head as if questioning if he had actually herd her, before responding, "Thanks,"just as softly.

They sat down and started to talk. After a few hours of talking about nothing and everything, a comfortable silence fell over them.

" This was really fun, we should do it again, as friends," she hoped he wanted to be friends, cause he was so awesome.Though she was worried that she might be developing a small crush on him, it was probably nothing though.

"Yeah, we should," Clark agreed ( SHE wants to be friends with me! I can't believe it!) His blush hidden in the dark

"We should probably get going," Lana said getting up.

( Don't let her leave stupid) Clark scolded himself.

" DO you want me to show you?" he asked using the only excuse he could think of to make her stay. HE was really grasping at straws here, but it was all he could think off.

" Excuse me?' she asked confused.

" Do you wanna learn how to skip rocks?" he asked again, this time more quietly , hearing how ridiculous he sounded.

She wrinkled her nose in amusement at how cute he was being because of his nervous ness, "

Sure," she said walking back to him.

He handed her a rock, there hands passed over each other for a mere millisecond, but Lana's hand stayed warm long after. He showed her how to hold the stone, and adjusted her grip on the rock. She felt like she was in heaven. She loved having him so close to her. All the while she tried to remind herself that she had a boyfriend, who she loved( she thought)and that they were meant to be with each other, but she couldn't. That, along with how much she was enjoying his company, was both scaring and exciting to her. When he was finished he said, " Give it a try,"

She did as he instructed, and the stone made it 7 skips before sinking. She squealed in delight, and hugged him. He stiffened at her hug, out of nervousness, but Lana didn't know that. And for some reason, it really hurt that he hadn't wanted her to hug him. ( what's happening to me?) She wondered.

" Sorry ," She muttered pulling away from the semi- embrace.

( NO STUPID STUPID STUPID) Clark thought

" It's um, it's fine," he stuttered.( Why couldn't I just hug her?) He fumed. A very uncomfortable silence fell over them.

" WE should probably go in," Clark said quietly.

" Yeah," Lana agreed sadly. She really didn't want to leave his company.

* * *

" Where were you ?" Jason asked sternly when she returned to the party. She had said her good bye's to Clark, and he had headed home already.

" I was just mingling," Lana lied. ( NO reason to cause any trouble) she decided.

Jason just nodded his head, signaling they would let it drop, for about an hour, as he always did.

* * *

When they pulled up to her drive way, Jasin didn't get out right away like he usually would so he could open the door for her.

"Were you with Clark all night?" he asked in a voice that he had practiced so many times it seemed sincere. It still fooled Lana every time.

Lana sighed, " Yes, we were TALKING! Nothing more. Jason," She started when she saw his face. Cupping his cheek in her hand so sorry for this, don't kill me please, " I'm not into him," which of course she was

Jason gave a week smile, witch meant he believed her, and got up to get the door.

* * *

Lana walked quietly into her room. She closed the door, and got ready for bed, then she lay down on her king sized bed.

"Wow," she whispered happily, thinking back to the evening she had had. She had never felt the emotions that were pouring over her, and she didn't want them to stop. She lay awake for hours thinking about what had happened. She eventually feel into a very content sleep filled with dreams of what tomorrow might hold...

* * *

That's all for this chapter! Review, and pray the next chap is up asap!Yeah, and you all probably confused by Victoria, but she really cares about Lex in my stroy. Also remember about the c2 thing.

Sonic out


	6. the one tree hill girl

**Alright, You kill me, but then you won't get the happy clana ending! Remember to voice your opinion on the c2, and check it out.**

* * *

THREE MONTHS LATER...( Or after last chapter)

Lana had finally managed to turn the TALON into a small and local coffee house. Chloe had inspired the idea , with her non-stop babbling about coffee. Her parents had given the property to her, saying that she should open up a small business, to get use to the business world. They also said she could use the apartment above the TALON as a home away from home, and a private studio. Jason had offered to help, but his definition of help was to pay other people to do the work. He had never even stepped inside the building! Clark on the other hand , had spent all his free time helping out. After the Crows won state, he devoted all his time to getting the TALON up and running. He had run electricity through the entire building, and helped in every other way Lana could think of. ( He is so amazing) she thought, as she watched Clark talking with Chloe, and her new boyfriend Adam Knight. When Chloe had confined her crush in her( they had become fast friends), Lana had arranged a blind date for them, since Adam ran in the same crowd as her. It had gotten harder and harder for her Not to think about Clark, because, he was so great. And Jason barely spent any time with her anymore. He said there was some major project at Lex Corp. Very " hush hush" business. She missed him, but only when Clark wasn't around. She couldn't deny that she had formed a small crush on him, but she could tell he was only interested in her friends ship( it was actually just Clark's improved acting skills in this universe). It did hurt a little, but she still had Jason.She got up and walked over to him.

* * *

**READ THE AN'S! now!

* * *

**

" hey Clark, tonight after you finish your homework, and chores, could you stop by to help me, Trig.s been killing me?" she begged him.

" Yeah sure, Lana. I'll come by around 9:00, that good?"Clark responded.

" Perfect," Lana answered smiling.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT...

Clark walked down the street to the TALON. He was early, but that meant that he could talk with her a little. They had become really good friends. He had thought he had been in love before, but ever since he had gotten to know her, his feelings had become 10 times stronger. If only she felt the same way...

Just then he saw a flicker of movement in the ally next to him. Muggers in Smallville were rare, but they happened. Clark being Clark wanted to help if that was the case, so he snuck into the ally, and what he saw was not exactly what he had expected.

Jason was standing, his back to Clark, hovering over a lady that bared a striking resemblance to an actress who had guest stared as a girl named Nikki on ONE TREE HILL.

" Come on, one more kiss," Jason begged. The girl did so, and soon they were in the middle of a repulsive make out session. Then it him, Jason was cheating on Lana.( I have to tell her) he thought to himself. HE quickly escaped the ally, and made his way to the Talon.

* * *

" Hey Clark ...whats up you look upset?" Lana asked concerned. She had never seen that look before, it made her heart feel like it was being ripped in half. She had never seen the look, but she could tell she hated it, due to the effect it had on both of them. Though she could't figure out why it was hurting her so much.

"Lana, ...I ... this is really hard to say," he sputtered nevously scratching his head . He sat down at a table.

Lana sat down next to him,instantly getting the farmiliar tingly feeeling she always got near him that she was scared of, but had come to love. Taking his hand gently in hers she whispered, " Clark you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Clark nodded his head, and started staring intently at the floor. Lana waited patiently, knowing he was just trying to gather his thoughts. He didn't look up, but he did start talking. "When,um, I was coming , I saw something moving in an ally down the street from here, and I went to check it out and..." he trailed off. Lana had no clue as to where this was going, but she squeezed his habd reassuringly to show her support.

" And I saw Jason, and he was with someone, a girl, and they were kissing," he finished, Lana let go of his hand instantly, and stood trembling with rage. Jason would NEVER do that! Her - defend your boyfriend till the end- instinct went into over drive.

" Get out," she whispered, every inch of her voice filled with rage, and loathing.

" What?' Clark asked hurt. HE had be afraid she wouldn't believe him. This was a nightmare turned real.

" I NEVER want to see your lying ace around here again!" she said her voice steadily getting louder, still filled with the anger he had herd before. Jason would never do that, would he? No, he wouldn't she decided, even though Clark had never lied to her, she (mistakenly) chose her boyfriends side.

" Lana-" he started.

" I said GET OUT," she yelled, tears threatened to spill. She couldn't believe he would lie like that to her ," How long did you stand in front of a mirror practicing that , you no good jerk!"

Clark open his mouth as though to argue, but before closed it just as quickly setting his jaw . Getting up he, his shoulders sagged as he walked to the door. Lana heard the door bell, signaling that he had left, before she unleashed all the tears, frantically running up to her studio. Lying on the couch she sobbed all night. She couldn't believe he could do that to her, that the person she had fallen for had just been a facade.

* * *

Clark slowly walked home, his dad would be picking him up from the TALON, but not for a few hours. He was furious with himself ( I should have kept my mouth shut) he mused. He was so full of negative energy he felt like punching someone, so he did the only thing he ever did when he was angry. He ran. He just started running, and kept going until he couldn't move. He ran the full distance home, somewhere close to 15 miles. He fell onto his bed, instantly asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Clark told Chloe about what had happened. She and Lana had been like sisters ever since he had introduced them to each other about 3 months ago.

" You believe me right?"Clark whispered. Chloe nodded and rubbed his shoulder in support.

" I wish I could have made her believe me, if I had had evidence..." he trailed off, into " what if" land. Chloe hated that place, but before she could get him out of it, her devious brain went into over drive.

" Clark, I think I have a plan." Chloe stated still running through the details.

" What?" Clark asked.

" Just leave it to me," Chloe said as they got off the bus and headed towards the Torch.

* * *

The rest of the day was hard. Lana refused to look at him, but he really didn't want to talk to her any ways. He had moved on from hurt to really mad. He was right after all( just like in the show), why should he be punished. He had only been trying to warn her. And the best part was that there obvious coldness towards each other had become the hottest school gossip. His personal favorite story on why they weren't talking was that he had hit her in the head with a careless fastball. They had often practiced together at his house. She was surprisingly good at catching. This story was because of the ugly bump on her forehead,. But the real reason for it was that he had made the mistake of letting her use a hammer. Not smart. He smiled at the memory.

* * *

Chloe ran up to Lana after school, in the parking lot. She had skipped 2 periods of school to get this worked out, if it worked, there were 2 people who owed her big time.

" Lana, Jason ran into me last night, he told me that he wanted you to meet him by the Talon for something. I can't remember. Sorry it's such short notice." Chloe lied. She had managed to track down Jason and his new" friend" and had given them similar messages.( This better work) she thought.

" Oh," Lana answered surprised. Jason was not very spontaneous. " Thanks Chloe," she added getting into her car, with Emily at shot gun.

* * *

Lana hurriedly got out of the car with Emily. The coffee house didn't open for another half hour.

Jason was waitingby the door. Lana couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with this entire situation.

" Hey babe," Jason greeted her, wrapping an arm around her waist, and kissing her.

" How could you?" a voice from behind, confirmed Lana's suspicions.

They both pulled apart, to see a girl that to Lana seemed to bare a striking resemblance to an actor from ONE TREE HILL, with tear filled eyes staring at them.

" Jason how could you?" the girl whispered.

Lana's heart was steadily climbing up in her throat." Jason, do YOU know her?" Lana aasked pulling farther away from her boyfriend.

" I, um, I," Jason sputtered.

" I'M his girlfriend," the girl said.

" I'm his girlfriend," Lana stated tears starting to form in her eyes( oh no, ) she thought, thinking back to what she had said to Clark the other night. She felt the tears start to fall. They were tears of betrayal, but mostly of guilt, over how she had treated Clark. He had tried to warn her. And she had ruined their friendship in one moment of weakness, and ignorance.

" It's over Jason," she stated angrily, her voice threatening to crack, turning, she stalked off to where Emily was waiting to comfort her. Grabbing the Keys from Lana, Emily set her in the car, and they were off. On the way, in between sobs, Lana told Emily about what she had said to Clark. Emily flinched after every sentence.

" You didn't know,Lana," Emily tried to sooth her friend.

" But Clark did, and I just dismissed him," she whispered. She had cried so hard that she couldn't make any more tears come out, and she continued to choke as she thought about how she had messed up the best thing in here life over a stupid, wimpy, snobbish, cheating , excuse for a boyfriend.

* * *

When they made it to Lana's house. It was completely empty, and Emily helped the distraught Lana up to her room. She sat there ready to help, as her friend regained enough moisture to continue sobbing. But from what she gathered, none of the tears were over the fct that her boyfriend had been cheating on her, rather over that fact that she had ruined her friendship with Clark.( She REALLY likes him) Emily concluded, though she doubted this was the time to say anything. Just then Her cell phone rang. She stepped into the bathroom, that from the caller id was Chloe.

" How's Lana?' Chloe asked concerned. This was the worst phase of her plan, the result, but she couldn't let her friend stay with someone who was using her like that.

"You set this up didn't you?" Emily asked, her blood boiling. How could any " best friend" do that?

"It's better she found out before it went on any longer," Chloe snapped wanting to avoid a fight.

Ami sighed, " I don't like it, but your right, in a weird way,"

" Take care of her," Chloe said hanging up.

* * *

The next day, Clark walked down the halls of Smallville High. Chloe had called him last night, and explained what had happened to him. Though Clark felt horrible that Lana was so upset by it, he forced himself not to go comfort her, he forced himself to remember the truth of the matter. HE had warned her, and she had told him to get out of her life. As much as he wanted to go to her, and take away all of her pain, he couldn't even look at her, it hurt so much. He had his own wounds to lick first.

* * *

Lana Lang was on a mission. She had to apologize to Clark. Emily had explained to her that Chloe had set the entire meeting with Jason up, and she was really grateful that Chloe had taken the time to get her out of a dishonest and dead relationship. She had stay up all night thinking, and she finally had sorted her feelings out for Clark and she didn't have to hide it. She was head over heals for Clark Kent. The fact that she had hurt him had sunken in immediately, and hurt worse then any other pain she had felt in her life, and that was including many painful broken bones from her horse back riding phase. Thee thought of any one else ever hurting him, made her want to wrap her arms around his strong firm chest, and never let go, and always be there for him. She had a plan though, they were picking partners in Social Studies, if she could get him to be her partner they could work it out, and then she could maybe get up the courage to confess how she felt. Simple, like every thing else in her life had been( she thought).

* * *

THAT was for you **Orlandotom.**

* * *

"Alright class, for some reason, I promised you that you could pick you partners for this project, so get to it," Ms. Atkins their teacher said, going back to reading her PEOPLE magazine.

Lana's gaze instantly fell towards Clark. Their eyes met for a brief second, but that was all she needed. She had betrayed him, and hurt him so horribly that there was no way for here to fix it. With that knowledge, he turned away, and she knew that nothing would ever be right in er life again. That caused what was left of her war turn heart to break in half.

" You wanna be partner's Alicia?" he asked a pretty looking blonde seated on his left. Alicia nodded, and Lana could feel the tears threatening to spill any second. Then she felt a tap on her sholder, and turned around to see Whitney Fordman standing right over her.

" You wanna be partners ?" He asked eagerly. She nodded only vaguely aware of what he had said. Her mind and heart were off in another world, watching it as it crashed down around her.

* * *

Lana and Whitney had agreed to meet at the Talon that night to work on the project.

" Look, Lana," Whitney began, " I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time. Word gets around the cooperate world fast about break ups, " he explained, " and we have a lot in common, considering how we grew up and all..." he argued.

Lana glanced at him, giving him a small smile, before nodding. She had to move on, she knew that. Clark had never even been hers to start with, and after the damage she had done between them, it would be a miracle if he would ever even acknowledge her existence again.

Whitney's face lit up into a huge grin ," Great, pick you up at 8," he said, practically running out the door.

She forced another smile, and waved as he left. As soon as he left, Lana proceeded to do what she had wanted to do all day. Tears of regret flowed for hours, until she could only make choking noises again. Then she curled up on the couch in the TALON and fell into a fitful sleep. Filled with visions of the look Clark had given her that day, knowing it would haunt her as long as she lived.

* * *

**Sigh. Yeah I know you all loved that didn't you! nOT!i DIDN'T LIKE IT EITHER.I pulled a Al on you ! Don't worry, Lana and Whitney's relationship wont make it to the next chap. And give me 3 chaps, and Clana will be happy again, I promise. You are free to flame for this chapter. Review, and please don't stop reading, Lana and Clark have a major come back planned. I promise, i mean, i did right it didn't i?**


	7. cupids arrow and Alicia theso not dead b

SSSSSSSSSSoooooooooooooooooo sorry I BROKE my leg and then we bought a puppy, I usually update on weakends, and I haven't been around the last ones, and with finals, it's crazy! and I acciednetlally deleted the chap ! Grrrr soooooo remember, this is chap 1 till the happy clana, I think you will like that it is starting to get back on track at least...

TWO Months Later... ( sorry for the time gaps)

" come to the spring formal Cupids arrow" signs were plastered all over the school. Clark walked down the halls of smallville high with his 2 best friends on either side of him. Chloe and Pete had noticed a major attitude change in him since he and Lana had stopped being friends. His parents had told Pete that he hadn't picked up his guitar or his mitt in months. His new attitude was scaring them, Lana was in even worse shape. Even though Lana had always been the rich girl, she had never really acted the part. She had always treated everyone nicely, and had polite conversations with everybody. No one could truly say they hated her. But that was before. It seemed like with out Clark their to listen, and morals- along with dating a jerk like Whitney- she had been stripped of that kindness that had made her so popular. Or she was just in one dangerously deep depression.

" Hi guys,"Emily greeted them. Clark quickly left , muttering something about returning a liberary book. He still seemed mad at the whole incident that had happened 2 months ago, meaning he wanted nothing to do with lana or her best friend. He had gotten even worse after word got around that she was going out with Whitney Fordman. She Knew they hated each other, that had really hurt him, he had taken it as a statement that she didn't care or respect his opinion of people.( Of course it was just another mistake 1 of many we have seen Lana make over the years)

" Yeah, bye," Emily muttered. She to had picked up on the drastic attitude changes , they were both having. She had gotten to know clark, when lana was friends with him, and it really hurt her that he was taking every thing out on her. But she understood that it was still to awkward to him. Lana was scaring her too, lana use to be so nice, but now, words couldn't really describe it. AND it had left her and Chloe smack dab in the middle, both being good friends to both sides. Niether had forced them to chose sides over the other, luckily, but Lana always gave them weird looks after they had been near him. She would look at them as if wanting to know how it had gone, what had he said, was he still mad at her.? But any time either of them brought him up, she would try to change the subject. Emily couldn't figure it out.

Lana hated her life. Whitney was a jerk, kissing him was repulsive. Like kissing a frog, only not the prince kind, the kind that were filled with poison, slowly sucking away at her very soul, painfully, so excruciatingly slow, that it felt as if it would never end. But she was trapped there. Her parents had been so over joyed that they were dating, they had practically sent out the wedding invites. Her father had said that he was glad she was finally thinking about the good of her family. It was funny, Ms. Atkins had just been telling them how in the U.S most women chose their own husbands, well not in her family. She was the heir to her families half of the 'L and L computer software " company. Marriage! How could she marry him, she was almost positive her heart belonged to someone else, and she was positive that it did not belong to the person in the chair next to her( where Whitney was sitting). AND as if the marriage wasn't enough, her mom had actually pulled her aside to ask if they had been using protection! EWWWWWWWWWWWW had been her response. That had result in a half hour lecture on the reasons why the use of protection was important, before Lana had been able to get a word in to explain that they hadn't " done that sort of thing" as she had put it. Then her mother had asked her if she had thought of any baby names yet! She honestly hated the idea of being within 100 feet of him, the idea of any of that, had to say the least given her a migraine. What she wanted was to be with Clark, but she had messed up SO badly, it was unbelievable, and now she'd never have a chance to show him how much he meant to her( NOT TRUE the no chance part). She snapped out of her thoughts as 2 girls started squealing next to her, ( Yep, love the new posse) she thought to herself sarcastically. Emily was sitting with Seth, Chloe and Adam, and Pete and Jodie, so she had no support in her nightmare that had become her life. Clark was over at the library , he ate their everyday. Alone. She knew it was related to the whole mess they had had 2 months ago, and that made a lump appear in her throat, and her heart throb every time she thought about it. She had thought it would get easier, the guilt, but she still cried herself to sleep every night. The guilt was eating away at her to. Whitney wrapped his arm around her defensively, it felt like some sort of disease was touching her. It felt so repulsive, and shameful to be marked as his girlfriend, to be in his arms, but she was still there, trapped there.

One of the girls who had been squealing, the ' telly" - the person who had made everyone squeal, switched seats, and sat down in front of Lana. " Guess who just asked me to the Formal?" she asked. Her name was Alicia Baker, an obnoxious blonde with a .2 GPA, Lana hadn't event known you could get that low of a score.

" Who," Lana asked dully, not really caring who had asked this dumb blonde snob to the dance, though she doubted they knew what they were going to get themselves into.

" Clark Kent"she squealed, after she finished, sh looked at lana blankly( Oh! This must be the part where I am suppose to squeal, right?)

" That's great," Lana forced out, through such a forced smile , that it seemed like she was talking through a botox. Which Alicia actually asked her if she had had.

' yeah isn't it, we're going out tonight , a double date with Dawn( stiles) and Sean( Kelvin)," she said floating off into some sort of lala land filled with ponies, and fleshly shaven Brad Pitts.

" Oh," lana whisperd, her heart deflating, excusing herself, she got up to go cry in the bath room. Sitting in the bathroom, crying so hard she was almost gagging, she started thinking about how different things would be if she had just believed Clark instead of telling him off back then.

" you ready to go?" Clark asked politely, as he picked up Alicia to go on their date. He waen't all that into Alicia, but she didn't have a date for the formal, and neither did he. Also, he figured it was time to stop brooding over the relationship he and lana didn't have.

" yeah," alicia answered jumping into the Truck.

' Where are we meetign Sean and Dawn?" Clark asked.

" Oh, the talon is where they wabt to have the date," she answered ignorant of the angst between Clark and the current owner of the café.

" oh," Clark gulped, ( the talon) he thought( I haven't been there since ) images of the last time he had talked to Lana swirled through his head, it had been the conversation that ended their friendship.

Lana usually got Friday's off, Whitney usually took her out to sappy movies, where she was expected to make out with him, but luckily, it was his cousins birthday, so he was in metropolis till later that night( one less night with the toad) she thought gratefully. But Abby had called in sick leaving the staff short handed on the busiest night of the week. Being manager she had agreed to take the shift, besides, she had to take her mind off Clark. She had spent almost all day, contemplating what he could possibly see in Alicia, and she couldn't figure it out. But maybe she just couldn't trust her judgement where Clark was concerned. Pulling into an employee parking lot, she jumped out and entered into the supply room, where Emily was waiting.

" Lana hey," she said in an overly perky voice, that implied she was hiding something. Lana didn't care though, she was to wrapped up in thoughts of Clark.

" Lana, look we can handle this, you go home get some rest," Emily said, attempting to usher Lana out the way she had come. Cocking an eyebrow, and giving a small chuckle, she brushed past Emily into the main part of the coffee house turned around and came scrambling back.

"Clark is at my table!" she stated, like it was something new.

" yes, look I'll trade with you if you want," Emily said.

Thinking for a second, Lana shook her head , " No, I'm a professional, I will deliver his coffee, be pleasant, and tell them to have a nice night, they are just costumers," she decided.

" keep telling yourself that," Emily said shaking her head , and patting her friends shoulder as she walked back around front.

" here goes nothing," Lana whispered taking a deep breathe, getting ready for a brand new level in her nightmare.

( that was horrible) Lana thought to herself, as she clasped in exhaustion , on her bed. She had been so close to pouring coffee onto Alicia's face, that it was scary. Clark hadn't looked at her, and by the end of the night, the 2 of them had been cuddled up on the couch together. Every time she had seen the 2 of them together, her heart had done an instant replay of breaking, over and over and over again! But she did know one thing, she couldn't stay with Whitney, she was going to let her heart have a say in this, - at last- , and it was kicking and screaming at her to end it with Whitney, and try to mend things with Clark

Picking up the phone she called his number

" Hello," he answered.

" Hi.. Whitney,"

" oh ,hey," ( think subtle- oh forget it)

" Look, Whitney, I thinl we should break up, before you say anything, it just seems like we haven't connecterd as much as we use to,( more like never )," she thought. And said.

Flustered Whitney could only manage , " umm, ahh, yeah, absolutely," he hoped that by agreeing, she would reconsider, for some twisted reason.

Surprised by his lack of resistence, lana stuttered an apology and a good bye, before hanging up, a free girl.

" stage one complete in operation " Get Clark " , " she whisperd happpily before drifting into the first peacefull sleep she had had in months.

R&r every bod, promise the next will be up soon, possibly happy clana next chap. Yay sorry late updat, couldn't spell check very well


	8. rich girls get Lifehouse and more

Sayyyyyyyyyy it with me now Schools over ! YAY, bare with me, this is where the story gets posted with out a rough draft .usually I hand write it and then type it, so I can see, but this chap has no rough. sooooooo on with the show. I do Not( sobs) own the band that is playing in the story or the lyrics. Sorry if it's short.

* * *

Night of the Spring Formal...

Lana was standing in front of a mirror holding her dress in front of her. She was holding a very simple white strapless dress that came down all the way with breathe taking elegance. But she wasn't looking at the dress, she was thinking about what the night would have been like if operation "get Clark" had succeed instead of failing miserably. Clark hadn't been able to attend school for the last few weeks, do to the fact it was planting time. All farmers kids got to ditch school during that time, as long as they wrote a daily dairy during the time, and handed it in to their home room teacher upon their return. AND of course that meant she had to track him down after the planting time, witch was mere days before the dance, and off course he had Alicia practically glued to his lips. So basically she was being dragged to the dance by Emily who swore if she didn't go she was going to be hunted down and forced to go any way in her pj's. And Lana knew she was dead serious, so she ,Emily, Chloe and Jodie were meeting with Pete , Adam, Seth, and the not so mystery date they had picked out for her, Chloe's cousin Geoff. He was the star quarter back at MetU, and a really nice guy, according to Chloe. Lana slipped into her dress, and went down stairs to wait. She turned on the Tv since there was no one to Talk to. Just then she heard a car horn, and she dashed out to meet her ride. Sitting squished into Chloe's little convertible bug car, were Chloe, of course, Jodie at shot gun, with Emily in the back.. Lana situated herselfin the back seat and they were off.

* * *

" I still can't believe you got your dad to get Lifehouse to play ," Jodie gushed.

" personally I prefer Remyzero," Chloe sulked.

" it's not a big deal Jodie," Lana blushed.

"Come on Lana, it's your favorite Band ever,"Emily said ," when we were younger, we both decided that our wedding song was going to be the song _Everything_, by them. But now we can't decide if we want to use _You and me_ instead,' she told the others. Promoting Lana to swing her purse playfully at Emily's arm.

Laughing Jodie giggled ," if I had to choose based on Lifehouse, I would have to say my favorite song was _hanging by a moment_."

" Pleaseeeeeee _come back down_ is so the best song," Chloe argued.

" at least their popular," Lana said.' no worries bout half the school hating them"

' Yeah," Emily agreed.

* * *

The rest of the car ride was spent with Jodie, Chloe and Emily arguing over if Chad Michael Murray or Orlando Bloom was hotter. Lana though was thinking about who she wished the song you and me was going to be for, but it really wasn't looking good for them. And she thought Clark was better looking then either of the guys. They finally made it to the school. Lana saw Clark's red pick-up, signaling that he and Alicia were both present. She also saw Pete's rusty old car, telling her that their dates had some how bet them to the dance. Walking in she saw Whitney getting wasted with some girl she didn't know hanging on him , the band was playing Chloe's song, Come back down and Pete was waving them over, but looking quite guilty.

" What's with the face?" Chloe asked. " and where's Geoff?"

"Um... Hehe . This is kinda a funny story..hehe... your gonna laugh when you hear it (more fake laughter)..." Pete sputtered nervously.

' Spill it," Emily barked.

Jumping at her scary voice Pete continued ," okay see , what happened was we walked in, Geoff was with us, we were all laughing, but then Clark came in, and Alicia practically dragged Geoff out onto the floor. And when Clark came over to ask to dance, she kinda blew him off, so now he's in the hall way out side, and Alicia is over there!" Pete said extremely fast pointing to the dance floor where Geoff was dancing with Clark's now ex.

( his now ex) Lana realized.

" Um, I'll be right back ," Lana said excusing herself from the group.

* * *

She walked out into the hall way, faintly able to here the words to the song Chapter one, and turned the corner, to see Clark sitting on a bench playing a game on his cell phone. He glanced up when she approached, before standing up, apparently getting ready to make an exit.

" I'm sorry," Lana blurted out, just hoping to stop him long enough to explain and apologize for every thing she had messed up.

" It's not your fault mister MetU stole my date," Clark joked, somewhat bitterly.

A small smirk appeared on her face before saying, " no I mean for what happened 2 months ago...'

" oh that," Clark scoffed.

" Clark, we need to talk about it," she argued as he turned his back onher.

As he walked away he yelled over his shoulder, ' What there to talk about You chose Jason over me, then you chose Whitney to be your rebound," he turned around to stare her down , "who You Know I don't like. Made things pretty clear to me."

" What did it make clear?" Lana asked softly.

For a second a shocked expression crossed his face. He had been expecting a fight, not this, swallowing hard, he said " that our friend ship didn't matter ," he mumbled so quietly she barely heard.

Taking his left hand in her right , and cupping his check she forced him to look up from the piece of gum he had found so very interesting.

" Going out with both of them were the biggest mistakes of my life, and that's not true, our friendship means the world to me,"she whispered..

He blinked before answering,"Promise" he asked hope filling every note he spoke in his beautiful deep voice.

Lana smiled before pulling him towards the door of the gym." I promise and if thats the case, thenI think we should re seal our friendship with a dance." she said smiling. Blushing and flustered by the sudden turn around. ( she does care? ) he asked himself.

As she opened the door she heard the lead singer Jason Wade say , " Hey does any body wanna hear our hit single _You and ME_?" The crowd roared in response.

Still dragging Clark with her, she settled them in the middle of the dance floor. Wrapping her arms around his firm torso , she rested her head on his chest. Clark tenitively wrapped his huge protective arms around her, instantly she felt safe and completely happy.

* * *

What day is it and in what month / this clock never seemed so alive/ I can't keep up and I can't back down/ I've been losing so much time/ cause it's you and me and all of the people / with nothing to do nothing to lose/ and its you and me and all of the people/ and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you/ all of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right/ I'm tripping on words you got my head spinning/ I don't know where to go from here/ cause it's you and me and all of the people/ with nothing lose and nothing to prove/And it's you and me and all of the people / and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you/ something about you now/ I can't quite figure out/ everything she does is beautiful/ everything she does is right/ Cause it' you and me and all of the people/ With nothing to do nothing to lose/ and it's you and me and all of the people / and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you/ you and me and all of the people / with nothing lose and nothing to prove and it's you and me and all of the people/ and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

* * *

and then the song ended. Pulling apart slowly Lana gazed into Clark's eyes. ( that was perfect ) she thought.

" we should probably head home too," Clark whispered, not making an effort though to actually go home.( Should I kiss her) he asked himself. It didn't seem like a good idea, they were just rebuilding their friendship, what he had been praying would happen since the whole Jason nightmare started. ( please just kiss me) Lana thought. She knew though, that he never would, given what they had just gone through, and realized that it was a bad idea, She had to build up his trust again in order for a relationship with him to work. Sighing, she reluctantly left the safety and warmth of his arms.

Standing up on her tip toes, she gave him a small peck on the cheek, and blushing pulled away. That simple of a gesture, had made her want so much more, she truly did need him. She wanted to show him how much he meant to her, but not yet, the time would come when they would kiss, and be more but sadly, as good as the moment would seem to a passerby, any one who knew the angst the 2 had been through, would know that a kiss any where but the cheek could have broken the frail friendship they were now slowly rebuilding.

" bye Clark," she whispered sadly as she made her way over to her friends.

* * *

" So," Emily asked playfully , " When's the honeymoon?" she joked.

Blushing Lana responded ," Not soon enough, for now we're just friends, but it's better then before,"

" Bout time," huffed Emily.

" Don't hurt him again Lana," Chloe warned her in a threatening older sister way.

"Believe me, that's the last thing I plan on doing," Lana agreed.

* * *

OkAY how did ya'll like it? DON"T YOU DARE STOP reading though, this fic is just picking up speed, I should know I wrote it. 


	9. may not continue must read!

Allright, due to some recent events, one being located on my review page, and others such as life, I am considering not continuing the story . Please give me feedback on what you feel I should do, because I do feel it is unfair to everyone reading for me to drop off like this.

A clana LOVER - back off, flames are a stupid waste of time and energy. Let me know your opinion off me After you become a world famous critic.

please let me know your view points, because i am leaning towards not continueing


	10. mystery party , mystery room

**Okay, though a big reason why I had thought of discontinuing the story was because of the review, there was and still is the fact that, _it takes a lot to motivate me_, the last few chapters, _the review # had gone down_, causing me to think that _people were losing interest in the story_, so please _keep up the_ _reviews,_ and I promise to update as often as I can. _Thank you all for your support_. This chap is slow, but it's what you've been waiting for!

* * *

**

Three weeks later...

* * *

" so... Lana, what cha' gonna were to Lex's _mystery_ party tonight?" Emily asked, as she Lana , Chloe , and Jodie sat around the bed , just hanging out.

" the same thing I wore last time," Lana laughed. She figured that if it helped her meet Clark, then maybe it would help her at this party too.

" Any of ya' got any idea what this party is for,' Chloe asked , her reporter curiosity peeking. Chloe hated it when people kept things from her. They all shook their heads no.

" Usually stuff like this doesn't stay hidden so long, or well," Emily stated.

" It's May, so it isn't some holiday party..." Jodie contemplated trailing off.

* * *

" Lex, Why won't you tell me what the party is about?" Clark asked as he and his best friend continued playing pool. Lex sunk the 2 ball before answering.

" you'll see tonight Clark, just like everyone else I invited." he responded. "So, how are things with the lovely Miss. Lang?"

" same as _yesterday _when you asked me," Clark stated, his amusement showing through in his tone .

Smiling Lex answered ," Clark , look your like the little bro. That I never had, I'm just curious. I want you to be happy. Clark nodded, excepting the answer , before continuing to kick Lex's butt at pool.

* * *

Later that night...

* * *

Lana held her dress in front of her, her thought drifting off to Clark. She was so grateful that he had given her a second chance . She promised herself that she wouldn't blow it again. He meant to much to her .After they had made amends , she had talked to him everyday, he hadslowly allowed her to gain back the trust that he had once had in her. After she slipped into the dress, silently praying it would help her proclaim her feelings to Clark that night, she walked towards the stairs.She had it all figured out , after the party, she was going to bring him out to the spot she had first talked with him, and tell him how much he meant to her. If all went well, they would finally be together, if it didn't, ( well I'm not going there) she thought. It was her night to car pool, so she got into her Porsche, and went to pick up Emily.

* * *

AT THE PARTY...

* * *

As Lana walk in, she saw hundreds of people dancing to the loud music blaring from the speakers in the corners of the main ball room. She looked around the room, to see a very uncomfortable looking Clark , with Kylie Buckwater, practically hanging on him. Lana felt her vision blurring, as Lex popped up next to her.

" What a pleasant surprise to see you hear Miss. Lang," He greeted ,flashing her a charming smile.

" hi Lex," she said, glad for the distraction from Clark.

" He doesn't like her you know," Lex added nonchalantly.

"Who?"lana asked playing dumb.

Not answering her question, he started walking away, " you might wanna help him with that shirt," he whispered to her with a slight chuckle.

Quickly looking over to Clark, she saw that Kylie was fiercely trying to clean a stain off of Clark's shirt, While Clark seemed to be trying to push her off.( She spilled on my baby)Lana thought, her blood boiling over the most trivial of matters.

Hurrying over to him she whispered ," Come on Clark," taking his hand , a small tingly feeling emerged, and she dragged him off towards Lex's wardrobe room, so he could change.

* * *

" Nice work," Lex said as Kylie approached him.

" No problem, I just did what you paid me to do," kylie answered.

Smiling, Lex handed her a 300.00 dollar bill," this stays between us,"

Excepting the bill, she too smiled ," nice doing business with you Mister Luthur,"

* * *

LEX"S wardrobe room...

* * *

" here Clark, this should fit, give me your shirt, and take this one, " Lana said, holding up another dress shirt from Lex's collection, realizing there was no dressing room, felt her cheeks get even redder.( Stay cool) she reminded her self( no reason to start babbling like an idiot)

Clark turned away, to hide his own blush , but he did as he was instructed. When he pulled it off, Lana couldn't help but stare. His muscles were unbelievably visible, and attractive. He was ...well Hot! Lana could feel her mouth go dry.

Blushing, Clark turned around to get the shirt. ( and those abs ) she thought. After she realized that she should probably hand him the shirt so they could get out of this extremely uncomfortable situation, he turned around and put the new stain-free shirt on.

" How's it look?" he asked timidly.

" Great," Lana said , a bit too quickly( so much for cool) she thought sarcastically.

" Um, could you help me with my tie?" he asked , obviously embarrassed .

" Sure," Lana answered, happy he hadn't seemed to notice her, over eager response. Stepping towards him, she put the tie around his neck, and fixed it for him, there eyes always on each other.

" thanks ," Clark whispered.

" It was no-" Lana was cut off, when suddenly, Clark bent down, and softly kissed her on the lips. He pulled away just as quickly. Lana almost wanted to protest, it had felt so... perfect. ( God please don't let this be a dream)

Stepping away, Clark stuttered, ' I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, it was wrong, I just-" this time Lana cut him off.

" no ," she said firmly stepping forward," It was exactly what you should have done," slowly putting her hands on his chest, she leaned up to kiss him again. Soon, it had turned into a full out make out session.Electric shocksran down to her toes, and caused her to shiver, and moan slightly against his lips.Lana pushed Clark into a chair, and started to sit down on him to continue, when her phone rang. Stopping mid kiss, Lana gave Clark an extremely apologetic look, and pulled out her cell phone.

" It's mom," she told him putting it to her ear. Not two seconds later she let out a little gasp and started crying. Clark was instantly up, putting his arms around her, thought not sure what was wrong.( It's times like this I wish I had super hearing) Clark thought bitterly. Pulling away, Lana hung up, barely choking out a good bye.

" Lana , what's wrong?" Clark asked concern laced through every syllable. Even with these new circumstances, his concern and care for her, made her heart flutter.

" Can you ah, take me to the hospital, I don't think I should drive right now?" she asked still in tears.

Nodding, Clark led her out of the room towards an exit.

" there you are man, we were looking for-hey what happened?" Pete asked approaching them.

" look we have to go somewhere, Pete can you take the girls home?"Clark responded.

" Yeah sure, and buy the way, you two missed Lex's announcement, **he and Victoria are getting married** !" Pete yelled as he watched their retreating forms .

Once they got into Clark's pick up, Clark turned to her again ," Lana, what happened?"

Turning to look at him, her eyes still producing tears, and her face pale and afraid, she whispered " My dad had a heart attack,"

* * *

**Yeah that is it, _but it's still not over_, Not even close. If I feel people are enjoying the _story via reviews_, then it still has a long way to go. _Once again thank you for your support_, I truly appriciate it. I hope you all are happy with the clana in this chapter.** **R and r everybody! Next chap will be up as soon as possible.**


	11. meet the mommy and the ex

Orlandotom- oops

So sorry for the stupidly long wait! I have like every thing else planned, except I couldn't figure out how to work this chapter so I was stuck. This chap is probably lame though...though it has some happy clana! Yay!

* * *

**The ride ...**

Lana felt her stomach churning as she looked out the window of the truck. She felt the tears that were still streaming down her cheeks. She **HATED** crying. She always felt weak when she cried in front of other people. Suddenly she felt the truck veer off to the side of the road. She could feel Clark's eyes on the back of her head. She wanted to turn around and acknowledge him, but she couldn't bare to let him see her like this.

" Lana" Clark whispered concerned. He wanted her to let him help her , he knew this couldn't be easy for her. Tenitively he brought one of his big hands up to rest on her shoulder. She let out a chokey sob at human contact, she gave up , she couldn't keep the tears in any more. She practically through her self into his body, ruining yet another shirt as mascara dripped onto it. He quickly put his arms around her, pulling her into him even tighter. In between her sobs and whimpers she manages to make out what Clark was saying, as he rocked her soothingly back and forth. " we'll get through this, Lana" he kept repeating into her ear in a firm yet caring voice. ( _we_) Lana thought. She let out a last strangled sob, before pulling out of his arms, after minutes of sitting like that.

" Thanks," she whispered. He gave her a soft smile before raising a hand to her cheek, she closed her eyes happily letting the feeling of his skin on hers comfort her further. His thumb reached out and wiped away her remaining tears. Her eyes opened as his hand retreated.

" We should probably get going then, " he said, smiling in away that made her heart melt.

" yeah, " she agreed._( what did I do to deserve a guy like this in my life?)_She asked herself as she watched his every move , entranced , until they reached the hospital.

* * *

**the Hospital...**

Clark and Lana when through the doors hand in hand. After Clark questioned the nurse at the front desk, they headed off towards where Mr. Lang's room was supposed to be. As they rounded a corner Lana felt Clark squeeze her hand reassuringly. She looked up into his ocean like green eyes, and smiled again. Soon they approached Mrs. Lang who was sitting reading across from room _409_ where Lana's father was.

Clark's heart broke when Lana let go of his hand, to run ahead towards her mom. After giving them a moment for a much needed mother daughter hug, Clark walked up to stand behind Lana, recapturing her hand in his.

" How is he mom?" Lana asked concerned.

' Oh, he's fine, he's gonna have to cut down on the double whoppers , but he should be okay to come home in a few days, since we can get some private at home help then." She explained lightly.

Lana let out a relieved sigh, before turning around to cling to Clark's abdomen,( _oh, I can feel his abs through this_) she thought happily .

" Oh, I'm sorry Lana, who's the handsome young man your with?" Laura asked .

Smiling politely, Clark extended his hand, " Clark Kent mam' "

* * *

Now as you the audience might have noticed the Lang parents are not exactly level minded, and have in the past looked down on Clark as he is not as rich as them ,stupid yes, but I never said they were bright, or nice for that matter.

* * *

The second Lana heard Clark introduce himself, her head snapped up from where it had been resting , quite comfortably too, on Clark's chest. She knew how her parents could get when it came to matters of , what they called social stature.

An unusually wicked smile played across Mrs. Lang's lips before she responded," As in Jonathan Kent correct, our _**pool**_ man," she said making sure to accent the word pool, discriminatingly.

Swallowing a retort, knowing it would not impress Lana, he answered rather stiffly, " Yes, we do work on _**pools**_ , among other things,". Lana had to smile, not many could take her moms wicked ways ( _ha eat that mother!_ ) she thought , while mentally doing cartwheels.

" Well sit down, we must get to know each other," she continued her borage. Lana's mental self fell over mid cartwheel.( _Will it ever end_) she groaned.

" So, what do you plan to do with your future?" Laura asked cutting right to the chase.

" Well, I plan on entering the MlB draft after college," Clark offered.

" I see, and if you don't make it,"

" Well, then I suppose I'll either come back here to run the farm, or try to make a living off of my major,'

She continued the onslaught for at least half an hour. After every question, Lana looked up at Clark, seeing his face getting redder and redder. She knew she have to reward him later for being so tolerant. ( _maybe we can pick up_ _where we left off in the wardrobe room_) she thought mischievously.

" Oh, Lana dear," Laura said snapping her out of her rather intimate daydream." Would you mind going over there and calling the Fordmans? I completely forgot to earlier,"

" yeah sure, " Lana answered. She walked over towards the vending machine, and hit speed dial.

Both Clark and Laura had watched her go.

" So _**Clark**_," Laura started once she was sure her daughter was out of earshot. She said his name with such loathing, Clark felt the hairs on his neck raise." You have seen the movie George of the Jungle correct?" she asked.

" Um, yes," Clark asked uncertainly, not sure where this conversation was headed.( It really hopes if you have seen the movie, for the next part to make sense)

" You remember the conversation the mother had with George about how there were stripes and spots?" she asked.

Now the conversation made sense. He only nodded ,his eye brows furrowing angerly.

" Yes well then, you'll understand what I mean when I say this: Lana is a beautiful elegant _**Stripe**_, where as you are nothing more then a _**spot**_. _**Stripes **_and _**spots **_don't mix you see. _**Stripes**_ go with _**Stripes**_, and _**Spots**_ with _**Spots**_. SO I 'll only say this once." She leaned in close to his face, her putrid breathe on his face, " Stay away from my daughter, she will _never_ love you, and you will _never _be good enough for her. Got that?"

Clark's back stiffened he opened his mouth to finally let this lady have it, as Lana came back .

" The Fordmans are on there way," she announced. Neither acknowledged her though, as they continued to glare hatefully at each other.

" Lana, I think I'm gonna head home," he said still not breaking his staring contest with her mother as he got up. Finally he kissed her on the check," Call you tomorrow," he whispered before stalking out. Lana shot her mother a evil look before running after him.( _What did she do now_)

* * *

**Out side the hospital...**

Whitney's jaguar pulled up next to a red pick up truck in the hospital parking lot. He got up just in time to see Clark emerge from the double doors, closely followed by Lana. It all made sense to him suddenly, they had broken up because of Clark! Quickly he jumped out of his car, Jumping right into Clark's path.

" What cha' doing here , Kent?" He asked angerly.

" I gave Lana a ride," he answered gesturing to the girl right behind him.

' I see," Whitney answered his furry growing with each passing second. Turning to Lana he asked," So you dumped me for the **farmer **, huh?'

" Whitney -" Lana started.

" Never mind , it doesn't matter,' He said, turning back to Clark and quickly punching him square in the jaw.

' Clark !" Lana screamed.

Clark quickly retaliated, rushing into Whitney putting all his weight into a football like tackle. Wrestling around on the ground, all Lana could make out were fist flying, and the sickening noise of fist on bone. Clark let out a small gasp as Whitney , bloody and bruised managed to find a grip on his neck.. Luckily at that moment, a man managed to run up and pull Whitney off of Clark, Long enough for Clark to scramble to his feet, just asa still infuriated Whitney tore lose of the man's grip on him arms. Charging straight into Clark , who had barely regained his balance ,Whitney rammed Clark into his own truck.

Clark felt the air leave his body, as his chest connected with cold metal. Groaning his body went limp, ( _need air_) he thought frantically ,as he felt more blows being applied viciously to his face, and the faint sound of Lana screaming his name , obviously worried. Weakly , as he still felt the vicious blows, Clark managed to get his hands near Whiney's stomach, summoning all the energy he had left, he socked Whitney, hard. Whitney staggered back, clutching his stomach in obvious pain. He sat down next to a tree to get his breathe back as the man -Who happened to be an orderly about to report for his shift-checked him out While Lana rushed to Clark's side .

(_ I'm gonna kill Whitney later_ ) she decided, surveying the damage Whitney had done to Clark.. Both of his nostrils were gushing blood , and his lower lip was already swollen, along withhis right eye,and with both checks were bruised. His cloths were torn , revealing small cuts up and down his arms and chest from where they had rolled around earlier. She let out a small whimper, at his condition, it had been a nasty fight. She felt tears run down her checks, she couldn't bare seeing him like this, in so much pain. Her eyes met his.

' Don't cry ," he whispered hoarsely, still trying to get his breath back. " No damage done , right" he joked , still hoarse. She smiled softly," I'm taking you back home to get cleaned up," she stated firmly.

Slowly she stood, and helped a slightly dizzy Clark up to. He wobbled over to shot gun, as she went over towards the driver's side. ( _at least Whitney looks_ _just as bad_ ) She thought bitterly. It was official, next time she saw Whitney, he was getting a high heeled, karate kick to his behind.

* * *

**The Kent's house...**

" My folks aren't home, there in Metropolis for there anniversary weekend," Clark explained as they pulled up to the dark farm house.

" Oh," Lana replied, as her mind drifted off to the possibilities of this situation had Clark been feeling better.

When they got into the house, Lana immediately had Clark sit down on the couch while she ran into the kitchen to get , ice , bandages, and a clean cloth to clean his cuts with.

' Can you get your shirt off okay" she asked concerned.

" twice in one night, it's okay, I know you can't help it," he joked.

(_No , I really can't_ ) Lana thought. Blushing she asked again , " can you"

He tried to move his shoulders and winced , " No , ahh, not really" he sounded frustrated to her. He probably didn't like feeling weak or helpless, especially in front of his girlfriend( _girlfriend hm.._) she realized. Then, suddenly she knew what she was going to have to do, she slowly sat down next to him, and trembling started to unbutton his shirt. She was too embarrassed to make eye contact. She helped him get it off his shoulders, before surveying the damage Whitney had done earlier. She gasped in horror. There were five big bruises on his chest along with many small cuts and scrapes. Two bruises near each other near the lower right hand side of his stomach, - very near the abs that made Lana so light headed- one right below his pecs, another on his shoulder, and another on his side from where he probably landed onacurb.( _There can't be_ _more can there?_) She asked herself, still in shock at how bad it looked.

" Where's it hurt most?" she asked, not sure where to put the two little dinky ice packs she had brought out.

" My back," he winced as he turned around.

His back was even worse, the entire middle of his torso was Black and blue from when Whitney had bull rammed him into the truck. It also featured a large gash right under his shoulder blades, where something or other must have been sticking out from the truck. Once again she felt her eyes watering. Quickly she cleaned the cut, being careful of his bruises.

" Here lay back on the ice ," she commanded him. She sat down on the coffee table across from him .She sighed ," I don't know what else I can do to help."

A small mischievous smile spread across Clark's face." you could kiss it to make it feel better." he suggested playfully.

" yeah right,' she said giggling. Clark's shoulders sagged unhappily.

" Oh, alright!" Lana muttered, getting up and leaning over to kiss his shoulder. Slowly it started to heat up again, and she slowly got back on top of him, situating herself so as not to hurt him. He groaned as she started to deepen the kiss, and soon Lana was rubbing herself up against him. Of course they didn't try any thing further then that, and just stayed like that, making out for hours, well into the early hours of the morning. Panting, and tired Lana pulled away, and slid off him, he made a murmur of protest, but soon was happily running his hands through her hair as she lay half a sleep on his chest. Soon the two love birds were asleep , after an extremely eventful night. Lana's peaceful dreams were filled with thoughts of Clark, and how happy she finally was. But Clark's dreams kept turning from Lana , to dalmatian and Zebras.

* * *

Yeah, if you read this far, it must not have been _that _bad. So yeah, review review review, and I'll have the next chap up ASAP promise! Also, I hope the chapter made sense to everyone, it did to me, but you never know. Are any of you interested in betaing this maybe? I don't own george either , just so you know. 


	12. The villian of the story

This chap. Doesn't really have much Clana, just a little fluff in the beginning it is more to build up the **overall plot**. My apology is at the bottom, because it seemed to long to put up here. And an explanation is down there too.

* * *

**July 21st**

"Happy bithday to you," the tone deaf choir of Jonathan, Martha, Pete , Chloe, and Lana sang cheerfully. Laughing as Lana planted a sweet kiss on his cheek, Clark blew out the candles on his 17the birthday cake. _I wish moments like this would never end_, he wished.

He thought back to how great his life had been the last few months. He and Lana... well, as long as they had avoided her parents things had been unbelievable. Kissing, talking, trusting, and loving.

He grinned slyly as he snatched Lana's hand under the table. She looked back and gave him her trade mark , nose crinkling grin. It was made even cuter by the small dollop of frosting on the tip. Clark smiled as he wiped it off. His life was perfect.

**Later that evening...**

Clark snuck up and wrapped his hands around Lana's small form as she looked out the telescope.

" hey birthday boy," she greeted happily.

"Hey," he whispered back tenderly after he planted a small kiss on her soft lips." That was areally nice gift you gave me earlier. I can't believe we get to spend next weekend in Metropolis,...alone" he added sly,"

"Don't get any ideas ," Lana laughed as Clark pressed her up against the frame of the barn to continue assaulting her with kisses. Lana replied with a low moan, before pulling back. She had something she had wanted to tell him since the first time they had kissed in the closet all those months ago. She had finally found the courage and the time to tell Clark how much he meant to her.

" Clark..." she trailed off as his mouth captured her's again.

"Um...?" he acknoleged.

Pulling away a little more forcibly, Lana pulled him over to the couch. Clark frowned, this didn't look good.

"Is everything ok lana?" he asked concerned.

" Clark you didn't honestly think that that trip was the only thing I got you for your birthday did you?" She asked playfully.

Clark tilted his head in confusion.

"Lana, that's plenty you didn't have to get anything else" he said ,"you don't have to buy me anything, being with you is like having Christmas everyday,"

Lana smiled at both his innocence and his comment , "Clark, I know, what I wanted to tellyou something" she explained , she saw she had his ful attention, so she got closer to him, ane whispered into his ear, "I _love you_, Clark Kent." It felt so good to say that, now she just hoped , that he wasn't scared about the idea.

Clark sat there stunned for a moment, before swallowing. A small smile appeared on his lips as he gently brushed his hand against her cheek ," I _love_ you, too."

Lana was on him so fast he hadn't known what happened. The kisses she was giving him were more intense then usual, and they stayed there well into the night...

**Elsewhere...**

Joe puffed contently on his cigar. The alarm signaling the end to break startled him and he silently cursed minimum wage jobs. He was a janitor at Luther corp. At least I gett to clean the offices, instead of being exposed to all that gross chemical stuff down at the plant, he thought grimly Putting out the cigar he went back to his mop and cart, and trudged into the big man himself office. Lex Luther. Cranking up the music in his head phones he started to think back to his past. That was the one benefit to his job. He just swished hi mop around, I t gave him plenty of time to think about the past and how he had ended up so low in life. Sure he could rant about it later with his drunk buddies, but then he was just rambling, no coherent thoughts. No chance to think about how if he hadn't turned to drugs he could've made millions as a pitcher for the **Metropolis Rockets**, or how if he hadn't gotten his high school sweetheart Lara pregnant , she wouldn't have died in child birth. And then he would of had someone, instead of turning towards drugs for comfort. Moving around the room in a dream like state, anyone who walked in could tell he had the room memorized . Or how if he hadn't been to addicted to drugs he wouldn't of had to give up his son, how he could've taken care of him. He knew though that the boy was in good hands. He had seen the hands of the couple that had taken him. A rural couple by the looks of them.

The name they gave him hadn't been the name that Lara had given him at birth though. Joe had chosen not to leave th boy with his name and information, Kal, born July 14th/1988 He had given the boy up and had no right to have any input in his life.

Sighing, Joe looked around the room. Content with his work, he went to check out. It was time to meet his drinking buddies.

_**Later that night...**_

Sitting drunk at the wheel of his car, Joe pulled out the sports scores. The front page had a picture of a highschool baseball team winning a state tournament. Scimming the article about his old school of Smallville high, joe noticed a different piece. One about the star of the team, a pitcher...named Clark Kent.

Son of Jonathan and Martha Kent, this local boy has posted a season ERA of _1.23_, and a state record _199 _strikeouts this season.

Suddenly Joe felt his buzz disapper. Jonathan and Martha. He remembered those names. _His_ boy. _His _Kal. _His_ ticket out of the low life. _His_ ticket to riches. And it was _only 3_ hours away.

* * *

Da da dannnnn... Yeah. I know it was short, but I am just trying to get back into the grove. I feel so awful for not updating. But I made a promise earlier on, If there is 1 person out there that is reading my story, then I would keep going. I truly feel horrible. Also, this chapter has great importance, if someone didn't read the 2nd part because it didn't involved clana, you need to, because this is where th plot takes off. I finally figured out how to tie together all the lose strings and ideas that have been buzzing around my head since day 1. That was why it took so long to update. I knew the next chap had to be a turning point, but to where I didn't know. Please review, and thank you to everyone who has stuck by this fic. I am going to try and write another chap Monday. No promises though, I have like 3 papers to write this weekend, but I did this before those because I owed you guys. 


End file.
